Talk:Tactics: Extreme Z-Battle: Family Kamehameha/@comment-30041512-20180823220751
Since l'm a moron and I can't seem to find my way around how to put up character images with links for my team, l'm just gonna say it here. LEADER: Turles - 150% stats, good support passive, lowers ATK (for earlier levels) and chance to become swol and dominate the enemy with 130% ATK and DEF boost. Best paired up with Turles (Great Ape) depending on whos the better Turles and links for Destroyer of the Universe, Fierce Battle, Thirst of Conquest, Big Bad Bosses, and Prepared for Battle Unit #2: Turles (Great Ape) - Excellent linking partner for your leader or friend/guest and deals decent damage. Chance to get free damage as a Great Ape but you could mess up rotations. If so, move first character to the last slot for every Great Ape turn. Links with Turles for Destroyer of the Universe, Fierce Battle, Thirst of Conquest, Big Bad Bosses, and Prepared for Battle Unit #3: Golden Frieza (TEQ or AGL your pick) TEQ: Excellent tank and decent damage dealer so as long as you're above the 50% HP regulation. Keep him linked with Cooler as a partner for Universe's Most Malevolent and Strongest Clan in Space (both) and Fierce Battle (TEQ only). AGL: Best tank for the situation so as long as you're above the 50% HP regulation. Not a great damage dealer, so put him in front of as many attacks as you can. Keep him linked with Cooler as a partner for Universe's Most Malevolent and Strongest Clan in Space (both) and Fierce Battle (TEQ only). Unit #4: TEQ or AGL Final Form Cooler (AGL is preferred on JP) TEQ: Decent damage dealer, but horrible tank. Keep away from as many attacks as possible while linked to Frieza. Shares Universe's Most Malevolent, Fierce Battle, and Strongest Clan in Space AGL: Excellent damage dealer and great support. Multiple attacks keeps barraging the enemy. Tanks better than the TEQ varient but keep him away from attacks regardless. Keep him linked with Frieza for Strongest Clan in Space Unit #5: Tapion (Hirudegarn) - Horrible damage dealer, but mitigates damage greatly due to passive and type advantage. Really starts dealing damage after he turns to Hirudegarn. Blows away HP while eveading enemy attacks makes him vital to surviving the later levels. Only links with Fierce Battle and Revival Unit #6: Bio-Broly - Nothing special, you can easily replace him for anyone else but I had this guy rainbowed out with DEF boost to the max. 100% DEF boost when facing one enemy sounds good but the later levels will tear through it like tissue FRIEND/GUEST: Turles - 150% stats, good support passive, lowers ATK (for earlier levels) and chance to become swol and dominate the enemy with 130% ATK and DEF boost - Best paired up with Turles (Great Ape) depending on whos the better Turles and links for Destroyer of the Universe, Fierce Battle, Thirst of Conquest, Big Bad Bosses, and Prepared for Battle